l'art de la survie en cours de Potions
by leelax
Summary: quand les élèves se trouvent livrés à eux-mêmes en cours de Potions, suite à une bourde Weasley, et qu'ils doivent tout faire pour trouver un moyen de sortir des cachots vivants, ça donne un méli-mélo cocasse. Et Rogue dans tout ça? Oh rien, il médite sur les écailles de dragons et déprime un peu...crédits : HP et son univers appartiennent à JKR


Ce n'était pourtant pas très compliqué.

Pendant un bref instant, Severus Rogue eut quelques doutes se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Se tournant avec sa brusquerie habituelle vers le tableau noir, il constata que non, effectivement il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Il avait bien écrit les instructions et recommandations. Il les avait même décomposées étapes par étapes, non pas par soucis de pédagogie-la pédagogie était un concept qui lui était à peu près aussi familier que le Quidditch, mais simplement pour faire une subir une humiliation encore plus grande à ces chères têtes blondes, gonflées de suffisance.

-Me sera-t-il un jour possible de faire entrer quelque chose dans votre crâne épais Weasley ? Interrogea-t-il avec délectation tandis que le Ronald Bilius Weasley se ratatinait sur sa chaise en faisant mine de vouloir disparaître sous la table.

-Monsieur, intervint le brave et ô combien altruiste Potter, nous avons suivi les instructions, jura-t-il ses grands yeux verts brillants de franchise.

-Monsieur, Potter, s'agaça Severus en dardant sur lui un regard plus mortel qu'un basilic enragé, il ne me semble pas vous avoir ne serait-ce que suggérer d'intervenir, nous avons pour cela votre insupportable camarades Miss Granger, lançant un coup d'œil en direction de la table voisine il eût le plaisir de voir la dite Granger tenter de se dissimuler sous les Filets du Diable qui lui servait de chevelure, je vous serais donc grée de vous taire pendant que j'essaye de déterminer la cause de cette-il arbora un rictus dégoûté en voyant l'ampleur du carnage sur la table des Gryffondors- catastrophe.

Sortant avec précaution sa baguette, après tout mieux valait être prudent, ces deux dégénérés auraient été tout à fait capables de créer une potion potentiellement mortelle au simple contact, il s'approcha et observa la masse gélatineuse verdâtre qui s'acharnait visiblement à dévorer la trousse de Malefoy qui pinçait les lèvres furieux de voir ses affaires servir d'encas à une créature issue de « l'intellect foisonnant » de Weasley et l'incompétence infinie de son acolyte. Avec un soupir d'agacement Severus pointa sa baguette en direction de la Créature des Profondeurs du Chaudron et tenta d'en supprimer l'existence.

Bien évidemment, comme dans sa classe, rien ne devait se passer jamais normalement, enfin disons selon sa propre vision de la normalité, ce fut au moment où l s'apprêtait à éradiquer de la surface de Poudlard cette abomination qu'un autre Gryffondor choisit de démontrer sa maîtrise-toute en subtilité- de l'art des potions. Dans une explosion sonore, Seamus Finnigan mis le feu à sa table et catapulta Neville Londubat sur la table derrière lui. Table où se trouvaient Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott qui venaient juste de recevoir un Optimal pour leur potion.

-Imbéciles ! Grinça Severus en se détournant de la progéniture de Weasley, Potter débarrassez-vous de ça, ordonna-t-il sèchement alors que Londubat poussait des hurlements stridents et que les rares cheveux restant sur la tête de Finnigan se consumaient.

Evidemment, il fallait que cela tombe sur lui, songea-t-il avec amertume, évidemment il fallait que la pire classe de toute l'histoire de Poudlard soit la sienne. Avec agacement, Rogue, poussa brutalement Dean Thomas et ordonna à Pansy Parkinson qui couinait à n'en plus finir de se taire. Malefoy et Granger montèrent sur leur table alors que le feu, aux flammes violettes se propageaient et que la création de Weasley parcouraient la classe en poussant des hurlements stridents. Vraiment le tableau était parfait. Merci Potter !

Bien vite le Maître des Potions éteignit le début d'incendie occasionné par Finnigan qui déglutit avec difficulté en regardant ses pieds. Trente points en moins et un sortilège de Silencio infligé à Londubat qui hurlait à présent sans émettre le moindre bruit, Severus retourna auprès de Potter qui courait dans toute la classe après la créature en tentant de stopper sa course folle. Avec lassitude, il regarda Weasley pointer sa baguette tordue en direction de la créature qui arpentait l'allée centrale et combina son sortilège avec celui de Potter. Belle tentative songea-t-il en arborant un rictus sarcastique. Non seulement le sort de Weasley était totalement raté et avait anéanti le Stupéfix de Potter, mais en plus, voilà que la potion avait doublée de volume et arborait des crocs d'une taille démesurée.

- Monsieur, dit Malefoy en aidant une élève de Serpentard à grimper sur la table, ne faudrait-il pas faire quelque chose ?

Il déglutit en suivant la créature du regard qui s'attaqua avec rage à la chaise de Londubat. Severus soupira et s'accouda à son bureau. Ce n'était pourtant pas très compliqué, trois bézoars, des racines de mandragores séchées coupées finement, sept larmes de Magyars à pointe, quatre pattes de sauterelles, cinq grammes de sucre, un doigt maladroit, deux feuilles de menthe. Laissez chauffer à feu doux…remuer dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre…reposer trois minutes…

- Laisse tomber Malefoy, lança Potter en grimpant à son tour sur le bureau où se trouvait déjà Hermione et Lavande Brown qui braillait à n'en plus finir, je crois qu'il est dépassé par les évènements.

- Merci de nous avoir mis dans un pétrin pareil Potter, nous te sommes infiniment reconnaissant ! Grinça Malefoy en retenant Zabini qui avait failli tomber. Professeur Rogue ? Appela Drago inquiet, Professeur Rogue ?

Une fois la potion refroidit, inclure les songes des sirènes et les œufs de calmar, émietter les écailles de vipère et les inclure progressivement en remuant doucement. Mélanger la mélasse et une fois la pâte lisse inclure quatre louches d'eau de rose.

- Malefoy dis-moi que tu as une idée ! Dit Blaise sur un ton qu'il espérait serein.

- Malefoy une idée ? Se moqua Hermione, c'est la meilleure de l'année celle-là !

- Et bien vas-y Miss Je sais tout mieux que tout le monde, épate-nous ! Rétorqua Drago vexé.

- Très bien ! Répondit-elle avec hauteur en poussant Harry et Ron qui la dévisagèrent incrédules, poussez-vous et apprenez comment on gère une situation catastrophique.

Se moquant des ricanements perfides des Serpentards qui la regardaient avec suffisance, Hermione adressa un sourire hautain à Malefoy qui en devint cramoisi de rage. Par Merlin qu'il la détestait cette petite peste ! Merlin qu'il aurait voulu la voir se tromper et tomber dans la gueule de la chose répugnante qui leur tournait autour en dévorant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Contenant une répartie cinglante dont il avait le secret, Drago regarda la jeune fille pointer sa baguette en direction de la créature.

- Finite incantatem ! Lança-t-elle sûre d'elle

Le sort frappa la masse gélatineuse de plein fouet. Celle-ci se recroquevilla un instant dans un bruit de clapotis infect. Manque de chance pour Granger, non seulement son sortilège ne fonctionna pas, mais en plus, la créature sembla singulièrement énervée au point de foncer en direction de la table des Gryffondors et de dévorer les livres Miss Parfaite, qui poussa un hurlement d'horreur à la vue d'un tel déferlement de haine sur de pauvres petits recueils innocents. Malefoy songea un instant qu'elle était irrécupérable et lança un coup d'œil en direction de l'estrade où appuyé contre son bureau, Severus Rogue contemplait le tableau noir avec un air hébété. Visiblement, le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, en avait trop vu et n'était plus capable de faire face. S'il en eût été capable, Drago aurait certainement éprouvé de la peine pour son parrain, mais il était bien plus enclin à s'inquiéter pour sa propre survie. Surtout que Granger était passée en mode « Je-balance-tous-les-sortilèges-qui-me-passent-par-la-tête-et-on-verra-bien-si-ça-fonctionne ». Observant plus attentivement, Drago retînt un hoquet d'horreur en voyant que non seulement aucun ne fonctionnait, mais que chaque sortilège semblait faire croître la créature au lieu de l'affaiblir.

- Granger arrête ça tout de suite ! lança-t-il furieux.

- Malefoy occupe-toi de tes affaires ! Répliqua Weasley les yeux exorbités en pointant l'arme de destruction massive en sa possession –à savoir sa baguette- vers la créature qui faisait le tour de la table et atteignait la taille d'une chaise à présent.

- Granger ! Cria Malefoy, plus tu lances des sortilèges, et plus ça la fait grandir, alors range ta baguette et réfléchissons à une solution un peu plus constructive où la moitié de la classe ne risque pas de finir en gélatine concentrée.

Ce qu'il vit alors, Drago devait s'en souvenir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Granger, le cheveu dressé sur la tête, les yeux exorbités, brillant de fureur et de panique, la bouche ouverte en une moue stupide, le regardait sans comprendre. Et dire que quelques minutes auparavant elle le snobait et le prenait avec hauteur ! Retenant une violente envie de rire à s'en tenir les côtes, Malefoy répéta le plus calmement possible ce qu'il venait de dire, tandis que Nott, avec les réflexes infaillibles de Poursuiveur, lançait le livre d'astronomie de Crabbe dans le fond de la salle ce qui eût pour effet de détourner l'attention de la potion de Weasley. Dès que le bouquin avait atterri au sol dans un bruit mat, elle s'était précipitée dessus l'avait aussitôt engloutit.

- Malefoy quel est ton plan ? Demanda avec angoisse Terry Boot de Serdaigle qui était à deux doigts de s'agripper au lustre pour échapper à la créature.

- Euh…c'est une bonne question, éluda Drago, il faut que j'y réfléchisse…

- Oui ben sans vouloir presser son altesse royale, se serait bien que tu te dépêches parce qu'on n'a pas vraiment le temps ! S'énerva Harry avant de grimacer en voyant la créature revenir à la charge.

- Weasley, range-moi cette baguette, intervînt Zabini en voyant Ron brandir son morceau de bois tordu, tu lui as déjà donné des crocs, je n'ai pas tellement envie de voir ce truc avoir les ailes et les griffes assorties à ses lames de rasoirs.

- Ron fait ce qu'il te dit ! Intervînt Hermione en soignant les brûlures de Neville qui grimaçait de douleur, RONALD ! Aboya-t-elle devant son manque évident d'enthousiasme.

- Bon d'accord, céda-t-il non sans adresser à Blaise un regard meurtrier.

Potter Lança un regard inquiet à Malefoy alors que celui-ci plaquait sévèrement Pansy contre lui pour l'empêcher de tomber dans la gueule de la créature. Celle-ci s'accrocha à lui en plantant ses griffes manucurées dans le torse du Serpentard qui grimaça légèrement à ce contact. Avec effroi cependant, tous se tournèrent vers Padma Patil, qui seule sur sa table se trouvait face à la créature qui tournait autour d'elle en poussant des grognements sinistres. Affolée, la jeune élève de Gryffondor lança un regard éperdu à Potter et appelait une aide silencieuse. Seulement voilà, entre la table de Potter et celle de Padma, il y avait Nott et Zabini. Théodore n'écoutant que son courage, où le gros faible honteux aux yeux des camarades de sa maison –tout dépend du point du vu- sauta sur la table de la jeune fille et balança de toutes ses forces le chaudron dans la masse gélatineuse qui poussa une longue plainte douloureuse.

- Bien joué Nott, commenta Malefoy sarcastique avant d'arborer une expression de dégoût face à l'odeur pestilentielle qui envahit la salle.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Pépia Pansy en cachant son nez dans son pull, mais c'est quoi cette odeur !

Les élèves poussèrent plusieurs exclamations de dégoûts tandis que la potion de Weasley semblait se ratatiner sur elle-même et que d'horribles cloques et des pustules se formaient à la surface du « corps » de la chose. Retenant une violente envie de vomir, Harry se tourna vers le professeur de Potions qui se grattait négligemment la tête en regardant de plus près son tableau. Bon visiblement, ils ne devraient compter que sur eux-mêmes pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

- Oh bon sang ! S'exclama Hermione atterrée, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce chaudron ?

- C'était de la potion urticante, commenta Padma alors que Théodore se grattait fébrilement le pied assis sur le bureau en couinant de façon grotesque.

- On peut savoir comment t'as fait ton compte pour faire une potion urticante ? Demanda Lavande Brown alors que Dean brandissait une chaise en direction de la créature.

- Je crois que je me suis trompée dans les instructions, confessa la Gryffondor en regardant ses pieds avant de soigner Théodore qui s'arrachait littéralement la peau tant les démangeaisons étaient insoutenables.

Bon, il fallait sortir d'ici, et extirper cette chose de la salle, songea Drago. Mais comment ? Il regarda ses camarades espérant une idée qui ne vint pas. La créature, avait maintenant une carapace rougeâtre de pustule répugnante qui couvrait tout son dos. Charmant ! Pensa ironiquement le Serpentard, alors que Pansy avait visiblement décidé de lui labourer les pectoraux avec ses ongles.

- Bon ne paniquons pas, déclara Potter sur le ton du Mister « Je-prends-les-choses-en-main » dans la mesure où Rogue est visiblement parti dans une autre dimension il va falloir se débrouiller tout seul et se sortir de se pétrin.

- Non sans blagues ! Tacla Théodore entre deux grattages compulsifs.

- Malefoy, l'ignora Potter tandis que Hermione lançait ses devoirs à l'avance au monstre en espérant lui provoquer une indigestion, est-ce que tu connais un sortilège qui pourrait immobiliser ce truc suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on sorte de la salle ?

- Non…confessa Malefoy en regardant le devoir de vingt pages de runes anciennes de Granger réduit en charpie par la Bête, mais on pourrait essayer de l'enfermer.

- Comment ? Demanda Potter agréablement surpris.

- Et bien je pourrais métamorphoser les feuilles en cages et tu n'aurais qu'à la placer sur le bébé de Weasmoche.

- Tu la ferme Malefoy ! Eclata Weasley furieux de voir et d'une son pire ennemi l'insulter devant toute la classe alors que sa création venait de lui arracher un morceau de sa robe de sorcier et de deux, de voir son meilleur ami apprécier le plan de cette abominable fouine condescendante.

- Et est-ce que tu as une meilleure idée tête d'enclume ? Rétorqua Malefoy agacé, je te conseille de réfléchir vite, car visiblement la chose te trouve à son goût.

Furieux, Ron ronchonna et tenta d'échapper à l'emprise de la bête en sautant sur la table à côté de Zabini, qui le réceptionna tant bien que mal. D'un signe de tête entendu à l'intention de Potter, Malefoy se détacha de l'étreinte un tantinet envahissante de Pansy qui renifla bruyamment en lui souhaitant bonne chance –ce qui soit dit en passant était parfaitement ridicule, car contrairement à Granger, les plans de Malefoy étaient toujours très bien conçus, et que la métamorphose de feuilles de parchemins en cages n'était pas en soi un acte dangereux nécessitant un sens de l'héroïsme exacerbé digne de ces insupportables Gryffis, dont la spontanéité était éreintante à vivre- et le Serpentard se dépêcha de se mettre à l'œuvre avant qu'il ne vienne à l'idée de la création de Weasley de goûter à d'autres parties de son uniforme, voire de son anatomie.

Une fois celle-ci conçue, Potter plaça chaque planche de la cage au sol et comme le Gryffondor et le Serpentard s'en doutaient, la bestiole fut irrésistiblement attirée par elles. Malefoy métamorphosa alors les planches en acier, tandis que Potter les refermait sur elle. Piégée dans sa cage, la créature émit des grognements menaçants et tenta de briser ses liens, mais le sortilège de Drago tint bon et toute la classe applaudit les garçons pour cette superbe coopération. Euphoriques, les élèves finirent par rire de leurs mésaventures, tandis que le professeur Rogue continuait de contempler son tableau éberlué en énumérant la recette de la potion anti-furoncle.

Ce n'était pourtant pas très compliqué comme potion…alors comment par Morgane, Weasley avait-il fait son compte pour en arriver là ? Le Professeur de Potions ne savait pas. Weasley s'était aventuré au-delà de toute logique, dans un espace à la frontière de la folie furieuse et destructrice et celle du génie visionnaire. Au-delà de la cohérence et de la perception humaine. Rogue avait vu beaucoup de choses impressionnantes dans cette classe, certaines prodigieuses d'autres, et c'était le cas le plus fréquent, totalement apocalyptiques. Mais là…ça dépassait toute mesure.

- Euh…les garçons, intervînt Hermione alors que tout le monde regardait la cage agitée par de violents soubresauts, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ça ? Dit-elle en la pointant du doigt.

- On pourrait la mettre dans la grande salle au moment du repas, avança Padma en souriant.

- Où l'envoyer à Fred et Georges, proposa Seamus.

- La Forêt Interdite, dit simplement Drago.

- Pas bête, approuva Harry.

- Je serais même d'avis d'y laisser Weasley également, grinça Blaise alors que Pansy lui bandait le bras.

Il lança un regard noir à l'intéressé qui lui rendit la pareille. Harry mit un terme à leur querelle avant de réduire la cage Drago ouvrit négligemment la fenêtre et d'un sortilège bien placé, Potter expédia le colis au beau milieu de la forêt en souhaitant mentalement bon courage aux acromentules.

Les élèves se regardèrent avec un sourire satisfaits et beaucoup commencèrent à quitter la salle. Pansy brailla à n'en plus finir que Drago était un héros, ce qui eut le double effet d'agacer l'intéressé et de déclencher des sourires goguenards chez les Gryffondors. Théodore sourit avec un air niais à Padma qui rougissait en lui serrant son pansement avant de lui prendre le bras pour aller à l'infirmerie. Neville parvint enfin à se décoincer l'arrière train du chaudron de Zabini et courut, Hermione derrière à l'infirmerie, pour soigner ses furoncles. Ron ronchonna que ce n'était pas sa faute et suppliait Dean et Seamus de le croire, alors que ce-dernier passait une main sur son absence totale de cheveux. Zabini le rassura, après tout la boule à zéro il faut savoir la porter. Daphnée Greengrass rassurait Terry Boot pendu au lustre et avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable, tentait de le supplier de descendre avant qu'il ne se blesse. Lavande demandait à Pansy où elle fait faire sa manucure.

Potter et Malefoy regardèrent ébahis ce retournement de situation et se sourirent amusés. Demain il y aurait de nouveau les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, et ils redeviendraient des rivaux. Mais pour l'heure, il n'y avait que la satisfaction d'avoir accompli quelque chose ensemble. Bientôt, ils ne restèrent que tous les deux dans la salle et regardèrent avec un mélange de pitié et d'effarement leur professeur de Potions qui faisait à présent l'inventaire de sa réserve d'ingrédients :

- Tu crois qu'on devrait faire quelque chose ? S'inquiéta Harry en voyant le comportement anormal de Rogue qui comptait ses pattes de lapins séchées avec frénésie, je veux dire…prévenir Dumbledore, Mrs Pomfresh…ou Sainte-Mangouste, corrigea-t-il alors que Rogue poussait des jappements de joie en caressant un des pétales de tulipe.

- Non ! S'exclama Drago avec détachement, il est juste un peu à cran c'est tout…tu verras d'ici demain ça ira beaucoup mieux, dit-il en assénant une tape dans le dos du Gryffondor avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Harry tenta de se convaincre que Malefoy avait raison mais le regard dément de son professeur de Potions en train de câliner son pot d'yeux de crapauds n'était pas vraiment pour le rassurer. En entendant la porte grincer, il s'arracha de sa contemplation et se tourna vers Malefoy qui s'apprêtait à quitter les cachots :

- Hey Malefoy attends ! Le héla-t-il alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à partir, c'était une super idée, ajouta-t-il plus hésitant, alors que Malefoy le regardait surpris.

- C'était du beau boulot Potter, concéda Drago sur le même ton en arborant, du moins Harry l'aurait juré, l'ombre d'un sourire de satisfaction.

- On ferait une bonne équipe tous les deux, risqua Harry en espérant que Drago abonde dans son sens.

- Rêve pas trop Potter, lança Malefoy en souriant franchement avant de quitter les lieux.

Malefoy sera toujours Malefoy songea Harry avant de laisser Rogue aligner ses écailles de Dragon sur le bureau. Il soupira de soulagement quand le Gryffondor sortit et attendit quelques secondes avant de nettoyer sa classe d'un coup de baguette. Non mais franchement ! Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour ouvrir les yeux aux élèves des différentes maisons, ragea intérieurement le maître des potions en songeant que les demandes de Dumbledore pour rapprocher Gryffondor et Serpentard commençaient sérieusement à lui courir sur le Strangulot.


End file.
